1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a batting practice device, primarily for children, which enables children of different sizes to engage in batting practice and also which enables a child of a given height to engage in batting practice at three different heights.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of batting practice devices heretofore have been provided including some of the general, structural and operational features of the instant invention. Examples of these previously known forms of batting practice devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,529,823, 3,547,437, 3,663,018, 4,907,801 and 5,071,112. However, these previously known forms of batting practice devices do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features of the instant invention.